The present invention relates to a welding rod holder accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a welding rod holder accessory for a welding rod holder having a handle with a free end and a holder head at the free end of the handle for supporting a welding rod at a predetermined point thereof.
Objects of the invention are to provide a welding rod holder accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to combine a chipper head with a welding rod holder thereby eliminating the necessity for a separate chipper head for removing flux after a welding operation, and protecting the holder from wear and tear which would be caused were the holder to be used to batter at the weld in an effort to clean it.